Betrayal
by ChevyChick
Summary: What if your car wasn't the nice autobot. Story of a girl, Tess, and her car, Sizzle, and the betrayal of finding out he is a Decepticon. Based on after the second movie and involves lots of transformers!
1. Chapter 1 Encounter of a Lifetime

**I have done some editing on this page, I am finally getting back to this story so thanks to anyone who added my story and look forward to more, I definitely appreciate input or thoughts on how it can be written better/content added .... Or just to say hi!**

This is my first story I actually wrote out. I am a super big fan of Transformers and love it to death. This story has been floating around in my head so I thought I would write it down in words. This is based after the second movie and I thought what if you car wasn't a good guy :D

Open to comments, and critiques but be nice :D

Characters – Sam, Mikaela, Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Jolt(Volt), Prowl, Sidestreaker(Lambo), Captain Lennox, Ironhide, Skid and Mudflap, Sideswipe(Cadillac) are all part of the Hasbro line and I do not own them. Tess and Jason are my own characters. Prowl???

Evil ones (Ones that survived)– Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Wheelie, The Doctor, might bring back Ravage and Lazerbeak, Sizzle

Chapter One

Encounter of a Lifetime

Date – Few days after broadcast by The Fallen

Location – Canada

"It is still unclear at the truth of the message that was broadcast just a few days ago. Countries around the world are still trying to search for these so called aliens. President Obama said ..." Tess clicked the TV off after hearing the tenth report on the news about the bizarre broadcast that had rocked their world a few days earlier. The fact that all the media outlets in the world, even here in good boring Canada, were reporting it made her believe it wasn't fake. It did make sense though, space was big enough it was only a matter of time we met something other than us.

Tess sat with her Coke, at her desk, while absently thinking about everything she had been reading on TV and internet blogs. She loved finding sites that told more than the media and actually explained what was going on. Some blogs had managed to get images from the TV and had analyzed the images as "robotic". They were obviously sentient and were A LOT bigger, stronger and more powerful than us. The broadcast had mentioned a boy called Sam ... Witwicky and had every CIA, FBI and police officer in the world looking for him. _Man I'm glad I didn't piss off a giant alien robot..._

But then again, it made her think, why would they be looking for one single human? Wasn't it strange that all of a sudden the world is scrambling around to find one boy, for something? And then threatening the whole worlds destruction? Why did she feel a government cover up was fooling a lot of us ....

"TESS!!!!" screamed someone from upstairs, breaking her thoughts, _and nearly launching her pop out of her hand ..._

"WHAT!!!!" _Geez, people loved to yell in her house._

"I have work in 20 minutes you have to drive me!" It was apparently her sister.

"Drive dad's car then, not mine" Tess yelled back down. No one drove her baby, at all, period.

"Michael took it to see his girlfriend and if you still want your car to go out later I can't just take it can I" Anna screamed back.

_Okay she did have a point there,_ "FINE, let's go." Tess really hated when she was used as a taxi. She thought being 23, and her siblings turning 20 and 21, they could drive themselves around. Apparently you needed to own a car to do that.

Tess walked outside with Anna to her car on the driveway. She smiled as the sun reflected off her car, giving it a blue/purple shine to it. Her car was a 2008 Chevy cobalt, two door coupe, with a blue/purple paint job which changed colours in the sun. She had upgraded the LT model to the super package, so it had 16" aluminum rims, chrome exhaust and chrome grille. Her friends, for her birthday had bought her chrome handles and gave the car a good finish. It had a sweet sunroof, a black upgraded interior and a spoiler. It was her baby.

Tess drove and dropped off her sister, waving as she went into her job. Since it was such a good day she decided to open up the sun roof and drive down some backroads.

In the year since she had purchased her car she had put some miles on, nearly gotten into some accidents, but managed to always get out unscathed. It made her think that she was extremely lucky. But now that she thought about it she had read some reports that the aliens were hiding as cars.

"Like my car is an alien, ha" Tess said out loud. _Even though it would be extremely cool to have an alien as a car._ She was a mechanical engineer and all.

She drove down the road, sunroof open and all, enjoying the beautiful sights to her newly downloaded Kesha soundtrack. When she got a bit further out of the city her radio started to act up and was making some weird screeching sounds.

"What the heck, please don't tell me my antenna is lose again. I thought I got them to fix it!"

Tess pulled the car over on a gravel road as far as possible on the two laned road and stopped. She got out and went to check on her antenna. To her it looked properly attached and ensured it was tightly screwed on with her hands.

She got back in the car confused with her radio. She started it again and turned the radio on. This time it was still giving out sound but it almost sounded as if the dj's voice was being jumbled and his pitch was being changed. Tess rested her head back and covered her eyes with her hands. _It is just one of those days isn't it?_

"Wouldn't it be great it my car actually worked ... heck it would be even better if you were all smart and AI and well alien ...or something." Tess mumbled. The radio noise turned down a bit and she could have sworn it was as if the car was pausing; as if it was actually listening. _Okay then ....._

Annoyed with the noise she pressed the power button to turn off the radio. But instead of turning off as it was supposed to, it didn't. Tess gave a second look at the radio, groaning as she figured the electronics had frizzed out. She pressed it again and again with no luck, resting her hand against the wheel in anger. There was clearly something wrong with her car, so she figured it was time to turn around and take it home.

The radio, which had just gone wonky, was emitting high and low pitch squeaks and clicking noises. It was definitely starting to annoy her as it turned into a base test and increased in frequency. Angry she yelled out, "Would you stop it already its extremely annoying!! Why won't this damn radio work!!!" and gave it a good few smacks.

The car stopped. Not stop as if your brakes failed, or you slammed on your brakes pretty hard. No this car went from 80 km/h to zero in about 2 second, and everything in the car went forward. Including Tess's head. The belt pulled tightly on her and threw her back on the chair_, somehow missing hitting her head on the wheel_, while squealing her tires. Tess in her dazed looked down at her feet, they were definitely not on the brakes.

"What the hell is going on? I am pretty sure cars don't just seize up their brakes, do they? It's only a year old," Tess mumbled to herself. She started running over the car's components in her head. Could it be the brake lines? Brake pads jam? But then she would have heard it, and most definitely she would have had to engage the brakes. Most brakes have a spring that activate when the brake pads are ready to replace. It was official her car had just had a massive catastrophic failure and she was out in the boonies. "Great ....." _s_he said and went to go pull the handle to get out, but it wouldn't open. _Huh?_

Not believing her rotten luck with her car and its sudden "behaviour" she pulled on the lock, but it wouldn't budge even when she tried the handle a few more times. This time she resorted to hitting the glass with her hands.

"You know it is useless right?"

Tess froze, stopping any movement, while she slowly looked around the car. "Ummmm, who said that?" There was no way noise could be coming out of her radio, it had to be the heat of the sun, or a prank or ... it couldn't ....

"Who else, stupid, your car of course."


	2. Chapter 2 Your Mom told you not to

Yeah ... got the edited version of Chapter 1 up .. now on to Chapter Two!  
Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, or will read this story ... I have a generally idea of how I want it to go, but I am open to suggestions and comments ... especially if I spell something wrong

Disclaimer: And no ... I don't own Transformers ... if I did I would drive the real Bumblebee Camaro ... (yes I had sat in one and OMG ITS AWESOME)

"Words"

_Thoughts_

_//_Comm //

Chapter 2

"Your mom told you not to talk to strangers ...."

Tess looked at her car, well attempted to look at where she thought the voice was originating from as it seemed to be all around her. She tried looking at the wheel and figured that was too silly up considering that it was far too silly and moved to centre console. Yes that seemed to make more sense. "Okay try me again, did you just speak to me?"

The vents flared a bit, which scared her _Did her car just sigh?_, "Yes I did. Does your radio typically ask you questions?" The car said sarcastically.

Tess paused for a second only to glare daggers at the console. Did it just get snippy with her?, "So ummm considering my car doesn't usually talk to me, does that mean you are one of those robots that everyone saw during the broadcast that hacked all the TV signals?"

"Well yes, I wasn't exactly on the TV, and we aren't called 'Bots', our race is called Cybertronians" He said to her, with a slightly snarky tone. _Pft, human thinks we are robots ... like any of their robots are intelligent._

"Uh huh, Well I have to admit I never dreamed that my car would be one of those ummm Cybertronians. Like" She paused for a second, "Why are you here?"

The car paused for a nanoclik. _I guess I don't have to completely lie to her_, _might as well tell her something to keep her curiosity satisfied. _"I am not exactly a fighter as you can tell by the size of your car. I am more of a reconnaissance cybertronian, so what that means is I can do my job from anywhere in the world because of your internet or world wide web. Though, why you called it a web I will never figure that out"

She giggled at his last comment. Not a lot of people called the web by its full name, but I guess the more you thought about it the sillier it was. She then thought for a few minutes about everything else he said. _Okay. Car was robot, no wait Cybertronian, he seemed touchy on that subject. Check. Cybertronian was recon . Check. And ... wait what had happened to my car then_. _So that meant_... "So dude, where's my car?"

"Oh that,"

She crossed her arms over her chest and put a less than happy look on. "Yeah, you know that important detail."

The car whirred the fans, clinked and finally an answer came out of the speakers,"You know when you went to work in those first few weeks in September," She nodded, "Well you parked it outside and it wasn't really hard to copy the car and take its shape. Actually it was ridiculously easy to do it ... you need to talk your company about more security"

"Hold up ... How does that make a difference!! Where. Is. My. Car!" She said solely annunciating every word.

The next part came out so fast, she was not sure it had spoken at first, ".............states,"

The car was silent as Tess tried to process what he or it had just said. Finally figuring out the message she said, "If you have damaged my car in any way I am going to enter you in a Monster Car race ... as one of the CRASH CARS." The car stayed silent as the Cybertronian-now-her-car thought about the possible things that could happen as a crash car. _She wouldn't dare....,_ "Anyways since you are now my mode of transportation, where are we going to go? I mean there must be more of you, Right?" Tess said, extremely curious as to know as much about this Cybertronian as possible; he was her car for now.

"Well yes, there are. But they aren't as nice as I am ... some of them are ... well violent. Think your brave enough to meet them?" He said, trying to test out Tess's nerve. He could easily throw her out of the car leave her here and never come back, but from what he had learned about her in the last few months had him intrigued. She was smart, curious, slightly violent and always up for new things. _Let's see if she was up for this challenge_, he thought while grinly evilly.

Tess looked at the console for a good while before responding. This was the potential experience of a lifetime. Yes they may be violent, and threatened our world, but what if they weren't all like that. As far as she was concerned this car could have killed her for the past six months, but hadn't. _That gave her enough reason to trust him, right?_ She nodded and let the robot car start driving again. She quickly realized that she didn't have to drive him and just rested a hang on the wheel. As they got moving back on the highway, he wove in perfectly between cars, finding those spots that well you really wouldn't think the car could actually fit. She was quite impressed.

"You're a pretty smooth driver," She said as the car's engine revved with what she could assume was a confident, Yes.

"By the way,"

"Hmmm"

"You know my name obviously, but what is yours?" Tess questioned.

The cybertronian thought to himself for a few nanoclicks. There was no real reason to tell her. She wasn't an essential component to his mission and really bringing her along could always work more to his .. advantage down the road. "It's Sizzle" he said, thinking it would entertain her for a bit.

He could tell by his optics sensors that she was making a face at him. "Heh, I like it, lots of depth to it," She said confidently while looking back at the road.

Her amusement with his name was nothing special. For approximately six months he had been her car and allowed her to drive him around. He was undercover, which was the only reason she was allowed anywhere near him. The explanations he had been feeding her were slight truths. It was true that he had not been directly involved with the retrieval of the sun destroyer, but in fact, what he had not let her in on was he was doing reconnaissance in Canada. The American military had been all over them while they were the U.S. and so working up in Canada had worked out that much better; with their small military and vast provinces. He was here following enemy movements and checking the strengths of the humans of earth.

_Yep_, he thought smugly, he had been doing quite well up here in the snowy, but laid back country, feeding his comrades with information. And speaking of them, they were currently on their way to meet the rest of his ... friends. If he had a human face he would be cracking a wicked grin. It would begin here he would begin his Masters little plan and start using the humans to get to the boy. They all knew the losers, Autobots, could never harm them or would suspect they were using humans. Not only that he would gain favour with Megatron and move up the ranks. Yes, he was taking this little human directly to most dangerous place in the World for her - the Decepticon base and Megatron.

I have mixed it up a bit. I realized some of the sentences didn't really make sense and Sizzle is supposed to sound a lot more convincing and nice, while be really evil and diabolical on the inside. Like really if you consider anyone outside of NEST, the military and Sam's family and friends, no one would really know who is evil or not. Plus he hasn't shown her anything so far as to believe he is evil ... we will just leave that up to Barricade. I am going to try to make the next Chapter better too, because I know I was reading some other stuff on Megatron and he is supposed to be very persuasive, which is how he is going to get Tess on his side.

So please review !!!! It makes me feel more motivated to write faster!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Why oh Why Me?

Last chapter I am updating and then I will continue writing them ... I actually wrote a completely different chapter of how they all got fixed up ... and I was debating putting it in here somehow. I will put it at the end of the chapter as that is how it fits in the timeline ... you guys can let me know if you think it flows well. I am trying to show what happened right after the whole thing in Egypt with the NEST Team. Also there will be going back and forth between the Decepticon and Autobot scene until they meet up ... but I won't spoil it anymore than that :D

Also I know you guys read this ... so please comment :D

I am going to be pairing Sam and Mikeala together. It makes me sad when they are not together in stories. Also I do not consider it to be slash if certain mechs are spark mates. Although I will not probably touch on it too much until later chapters or what. Will will stay married to Sarah and keep Annabelle, and pairings later on will be announced. Although ... males and females of different races ... that is another story ... Still debatable.

/words/ is comm talk

_Words _are personal thoughts  
************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

"Why oh Why Me?

_Location – Somewhere in the Ocean, on route back to Nest base camp aboard aircraft carrier._

_Time – 5pm_

Sam was currently counting the bolts in the ceiling while resting his head on the lap of the most gorgeous girl he has ever known. Mikaela, was beyond anything he had ever imagined and to add to it she was still his girlfriend even with the stuff they had experienced in the last two. She had even told him she loved him, well he said it too. They were both resting on top of Bumblebee's leg who was resting against the wall. Sam's leg had been busted up pretty badly, when Megatron had shot him, and combined with two bruised ribs and some broken fingers in his left hand he had been given strict orders from Ratchet to rest up and not get too far away from any transformers that they couldn't monitor his condition. Sam rolled his eyes, as if he could really get that far away on one good leg and on a ship, but he just figured Ratchet was paranoid like usual, considering he had died and all. But right now, he was really in a good spot though, as Mikaela was currently running her fingers through his hair and Bee's body heat was helping with soothing his aching muscles. He was currently in heaven.

Mikaela had luckily come out of the whole incident in much better shape. If you could call getting scared out of your wits because your boyfriend had nearly died lucky then she was much better. She had only a few scratches and burns. If Ratchet had not insisted on getting herself checked out she wouldn't have bothered. Right now she was on Sam watch duty as she wanted to make sure the recently back from the dead Sam stayed alive this time.

She took a break from stroking his hair to look around the large room they were currently sitting in the carrier. It was convenient that when the military had come to pick them up they had enough brains to bring a carrier, empty at that, and large enough to house all their mech friends. The one corner of the bottom of the aircraft carrier had become Ratchet's medical bay, where he had enough equipment and room to fix up even Optimus Prime. Each mech in this room had reluctantly made their way to see Ratchet, after he had seen to Optimus first. Another of their boys had also just come back from the dead and they were hoping it would stay that way, Mikaela was secretly praying for it too. Ironhide had recently come out of that area cursing up a storm, something about crazy medics and wrenches. He had gotten a nasty blow in the chest because of well Epps less than perfect air raid call. She was sure Epps would get it from Ironhide later, heck she was going to give it to Epps later. Although right now, Lennox and Epps were crashed out on the wall looking at them. Apparently they weren't letting the teens out of their sight, EVER again.

The twins were sitting off some distance only because Mikaela and Sam couldn't take anymore of their bickering, and Bee had did a re-enactment at Ruins of Petrel and threw them away from his humans. Since they had been left to take down Devastator they were currently arguing who was the coolest, strongest and the best. Personally Mikaela thought Simmons should have gotten most of the credit, considering he was the one who got the rail gun to fire on it.

Sitting on either side of Bee was the cute little Volt and Sideswipe. They were all chattering, in Cybertronian, and talking about something that she couldn't understand. But she listened to them in Cybertronian as it was quite entertaining with their series of short and long clicks and whirring noises. Funny enough it fit with the whole talking car thing. From what Mikaela had gathered Volt was about the same age as Bee and therefore had the same sense of enthusiasm and bounciness as Bee had about life. Sideswipe was older and was more like someone in their late twenties, where if you looked at Bee and Volt they would be in their early twenties. He had no problems fitting in with the younger mechs as he was clearly the most egotistical of them both and liked doing some pranks on the twins. Mikaela`s eyes went to the last mech on the right, Optimus Prime. He was currently in recharge mode getting some well deserved recharge, and was looking much better than when they had seen his dead corpse.

Arcee the last member of their team was currently in pieces and being repaired by Ratchet. In Egypt while Sam and Mikeala were running for their lives her and Ironhide had gone to get her. In protecting Sam she had taken big hits to her three robot forms, which from what she had understood all held a part of her spark. If Ratchet worked hard enough they would be able to save her, and keep a good friend as well.

Mikaela sighed and rested her head back against Bee torso. They had definitely been thrown a loop the last couple of days. She had a dead boyfriend, they were stopping the sun from being destroyed, caught a pretender in Sam`s room, she would have to talk to him about that after, and watched as Megatron nearly cut out his brain. She raked her hands through her hair, definetley needed to have a break when they got back, no matter what the military said. At least, they had hit Megatron and his stupid minions hard. Bee and the boys stopped their chattering as Bee looked down at Mikaeala with a smile. She smiled back and yawned.

``You guys should sleep for a bit`` Bee said in his recently restored voice.

``If you guys don`t mind me camping out here ... I don`t think lover boy is going anywhere`` A snore could be heard coming from Sam. He had his hand under his shirt and was mumbling.

Bee chirped but made a shushing sound to both Volt and Sideswipe like a mother hen. She giggled to herself and slowly drifted off to sleep to the hum of their sparks.

/Funny how the humans need to sleep so much/ - Volt (Note they are talking in cybertronian)

/You would too if you ran around the world like these little humans did. Im quite impressed they didn`t fall asleep sooner/ - Sideswipe

/Well, I have a feeling now with Megatron back this fight still isn`t over and we need them to be ready/ - Bee

They tried to continue to talk until Sam`s snores broke through their conversation.

/ Does he always snore like that/ Volt said horrified

/You think that is bad, just wait till he starts speaking in his sleep/ - Bee

/Wait they do that!/ - Volt

/Seriously don`t know how Mikaela is going to live with him/ - Sideswipe

Date: Two days later after the Fallen's Defeat

Location: NEST Headquarters, Diego Garcia

The troops had finally gotten back to their base and were working on disembarking it's wounded soldiers ... Humans AND Cybertronians. Of course, they were still working under the guise that the Autobots did not exist, although it was no known how the governments of the world were going to cover this one up ... _That will be interesting..._

Major William Lennox stood at the base of the large off ramp from the aircraft carrier they had arrived on watching the proceedings going on at the base. He had luckily been given back his "Major" title after the _... pompus pain in the aft_... Galloway had removed it from his outfit. Thanks to General Morshower Galloway didn't know they had taken an express aircraft carrier back to base and he was getting home the "old fashioned" way. _Good riddance to old rubbish_

Lennox sighed deeply as he watched the stretchers and, sadly, the coffins roll off the aircraft carrier with care. He quickly saluted them as they went by and twinge in pain as he felt his shoulder muscle pull taut. He had been lucky enough to get out of the whole incident with only a dislocated shoulder _which he had to put back in himself_. He was hoping that Ratchet wouldn't catch onto that piece of information and would just let him deal with it himself. Speaking of the ol' Crank bot, he turned away to check on his Autobot companions. Lennox walked over to the aircraft hangers, where the Autobots were using as their med bay, when he was greeted by two of his more trusted soldiers.

"So boys anyone come out screaming yet from repairs?" Lennox said sarcastically.

The two guards looked at each other smirking "No, but I am pretty sure they are torturing Sam something fierce. At least that's what he has been screaming about for the past hour or so."

Lennox sighed again and ran his hand over his face. "Well I'll go check if he is still alive then," he said as he clapped his hand on the nearest soldier's shoulder.

"OWWWWWwwwwww Ratchet can you stop prodding me?"

Lennox wasn't even through the door before he was assaulted by screaming and laughing … _Okay that had to be Ratchet_. He walked around the corner and was shocked to find that it wasn't Ratchet, but Bumblebee laughing at Sam. He stood there completely stunned before his sense kicked in and he slowly approached the Bots. _I'm not sure I want them to notice me …_

"Hello Major Lennox," Optimus boomed as Will nearly jumped out of his skin. Bumblebee automatically zoomed in on Major Lennox and gave him an energetic wave. Lennox sighed realizing he had been busted and waved back to Bumblebee. He slowly moved forward afraid to see Sam being brutally burnt and bloody. He was pleasantly surprised to see Sam sitting on the hospital bed and not lying down hooked up to the machines anymore. A vision of Sam lying on the dusty desert floor, bloody and broken flashed in front of his eyes. He was there again, trying desperately to pump air into the boys lungs, somehow restart his heart …

"Oh hey Lennox ….. something wrong?" Sam

Lennox snapped back to reality and shook his head. Rubbing the back of his head Lennox looked sheepishly at Sam. "Nay, just really good to see you alive and kicking Kid … or screaming profanities at the top of your lungs in your case."

Sam pouted, which made Lennox chuckle, "I would be quieter if Ratchet hadn't emptied an entire bottle of rubbing alchol on me, or poked my body to death trying to find something wrong. I swear at this rate I'm going to end up with more broken bones"

"Such comments are not necessary young Sam. It is imperative that I complete a full check on your body after the incident in Egypt. You humans are such fragile beings. Not only did you die and come back to life, which your race rarely does" Ratchet

Sam looked at Lennox while rolling his eyes, "But as you can see I am alive, kicking, screaming, hurting and would realllllyyyyyy like to go to bed now …. Come on Ratchet … have mercy."

"Young Man, your back is severely burned, you broke a rib, sprained your ankle and then damaged your hand. If I do not complete the proper measures on your body I fear it will hamper your growth and development as a man" Ratchet

_Oh boy…._"Well are you done yet because that military grade hospital bed is calling my name," Sam said mockingly while trying to scoot closer to the bed

"Well then I will leave you two to your fun. I just wanted to check that you were still alive. I would really like to speak to Optimus for a bit as well," Lennox commented as he turned around and motioned to Optimus himself.

"Major Lennox …. Where do you think you are going" Ratchet

Lennox froze right in his tracks and silently cursed himself for coming to the kid's rescue. He looked up at Optimus who gave him a sympathetic look, at least he thought he was. He slowly turned around and made a face at Sam, who was currently wearing an evil grin on his face. _He would have to get him back later …. _"Discussing military details with Optimus, Command needs me to go over some …. "

"Do you think I am some ancient piece of scrap metal that I can't see your injuries from here?" Ratchet

Lennox chuckled and rotated his bad shoulder, trying to prove that Ratchet was wrong, "What this arm? It's fine … ah," Lennox winced slightly as his shoulder blade clicked and cursed himself for saying something out loud. Ratchet's optics narrowed slowly as Lennox began backing up. "You know what. I believe I hear General Morshower calling me now," He said as he tried to make a dash for the door.

"Not so fast," Ratchet

_Damn cybertronian reflexes and speed._ Lennox thought to himself as he found himself sitting beside Sam, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh CAN it Matrix Boy" Lennox

Sam's smile just grew wider.

***Later on***

After Lennox had been thoroughly inspected and bandaged up by Ratchet and Sam and Mikaela were sleeping soundly nearby, he decided to sit down with the Autobots to discuss something that had been bothering him lately.

"Optimus do you find that the recent 'silence' from the Decepticons a little strange? For the last six months there was continuous chatter and then activity around the world. And now for the past two days … nothing. Not a heat signature, no comm. Traffic, nothing. Personally speaking it's starting to worry me." Lennox

"Not only that but we know there were Decepticons that got away in Egypt and we can't find a trace of radiation," Epps said, magically having shown up in the last few minutes.

"I concur with your observations Major. It seems highly likely that they are somehow interfering with your Earth networks to make themselves seem invisible. Once NEST has fully recovered from the recent battle I would like to see if we can get a beacon out to the communications specialist Blaster and tactician Prowl. They would be best suited to help us trace them down." Optimus

"With Megatron back there is no knowing what these Decepti-punks will come up with. I rather have them at the end of my cannons … right in my sights," Ironhide commented while rolling his guns for effect.

"Can disagree with you there buddy" Lennox said while patting Ironhide on his leg plate.

"Really wish we know what they were up to … seriously not liking this .. I have a bad feeling about this" Epps

Only if he knew :P

So what you think ? I added more content and more plot to make it that much more exciting. Now I know you all read this … SO PLEASE PLEASE respond back ….. even a "Hey looks cool keep going" would be fantastic. I give hugs and cookies to people who do :D

Be ready for even more deception and fun in the next chapter!


End file.
